True Identities
by Omnipresent Shadow
Summary: The summer before Harry’s seventh year and the impending showdown with Voldemort there have been some new findings from the fateful night in Godric’s Hollow. What if Harry Potter wasn’t who he claimed? [Cowritten with Reach4thestars19. Challenge fic.]
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and related concepts belong to J.K. Rowling. The basic idea for this story belongs to Mars Raven (Phoenix Tears Type 6), though I twisted some of the ideas around to become some of my own.

SUMMARY: The summer before Harry's seventh year (and the impending showdown with Voldemort) there have been some new findings from the night in Godric's Hollow seventeen years ago. What if Harry Potter wasn't who he claimed to be?

"True Identities"

Co-written by Steph (SilentThunder086) and Beth (Reach4thestars19)

Chapter 1: The Year Begins (S)

The red engine of the Hogwarts Express gleamed in the sunlight as lots of students hurried to find a seat on board as the departure time drew closer. Seventh-year Harry Potter came through the barrier to the Muggle world with his snow owl Hedwig and his things on a trolley. This would be his last year at Hogwarts . . . it felt like almost yesterday that he was walking through that exact same barrier with his friend-to-be Ron Weasley. The two had bonded on the trip to Hogwarts and had remained best friends ever since.

"Hey, Harry! Over here!"

He looked up to the train and saw Hermione leaning out the window. She hadn't changed since he had left Platform 9 ¾ last June. He waved back with a smile and she began to motion for him to come aboard.

"Ron and I have gotten us a compartment. Come on - the train's going to be leaving soon!"

Harry handed off his trolley to be loaded onto the train. After bidding farewell to Hedwig, he walked towards the entrance of the train car, which was already beginning to get backed up with those students from Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. "One at a time," the conductor was calling, filing students in as fast as he could. As he began to move forward, he began to get jostled in the process of boarding the train.

The next thing he knew, he bumped into somebody. "Excuse me," he said turning around. He trailed off as he saw whom he bumped in to. It was a boy about his age just wearing plain black robes. He had short brown hair, green eyes, and was about Harry's height also. Transfer student, he thought. Never had any at Hogwarts before. This sorting ceremony should be rather interesting . . . He turned his attention back to the entrance but could feel a pair of eyes watching him intently. Turning his head back to the right, he saw that boy watching him.

"Have we met somewhere before?"

Now that the new student had mentioned it, Harry did get the feeling that he had met him before. The strange part was that he had no idea where he had seen his face before. "Um . . . I don't think so." Before anything else could be said, a spot at the entrance opened up and Harry managed to get aboard before he had to wait in line again.

* * *

"Hey, Harry. Where've you been? Ron was getting a bit antsy." "I was not!"

After the train had left the station, he found his friends and their compartment. He climbed in and sat across from the two.

"Sorry," he said. "I had one heck of a time getting in here."

"Its okay, Harry," Hermione said without giving him a chance to continue. "Anyway, how was your summer? Have those Dursleys been nasty to you again?"

"Actually," he began. "This summer was not that bad. I have a feeling Uncle Vernon is afraid of me now so him, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley have been staying out of my way and letting me go about my own business."

"You're kidding," Ron said with his eyes widening. He had heard all of the Dursley Horror Stories.

"No, I'm not. I figure I've learnt enough magic to get them to leave me alone."

"But Harry," Hermione said. "You know we aren't allowed to use magic outside of school . . ."

"Yea," he said with a smile. "But a few threats won't hurt a bit." He and Ron laughed as Hermione rolled her eyes. She quickly changed the subject.

"Anything else exciting happen?"

"Come to think of it," he began, "Oliver Wood got in touch with me a couple weeks ago. He said that the Puddlemere United reserve team is looking for a seeker."

"Wicked," Ron said. "Are you going to try out?"

"I might. They're sending a scout when Quidditch season starts up again."

"That's great, Harry . . ."

Hermione stopped when someone appeared at the doorway of their compartment. It was the same boy whom he had bumped into earlier. "Sorry," he said. "Thought this one was empty." He continued on his way and Hermione continued, lowering her voice.

"Poor boy," she said. "All the compartments must be filled by now." She brought her voice back up to its normal decibels and smiled. "I'm sure you'll do great, Harry, but are you sure you want to play professional Quidditch all your life?"

"I don't know. I'm going to let this happen for Wood . . . he seems to have great faith that I'll get the position and we can play on the same team again."

* * *

Further on down the hall, the boy found an empty compartment. He sat down and smiled to himself. _So that is the 'infamous Harry Potter.' At least I know he's here . . ._ He put his feet up on the seats across from him and gazed out the window, watching the English hills go speeding by. _This year is going to be interesting_, he thought. _Just watch . . ._


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: the bold print in the story represent thoughts**

**Chapter 2: Revelations & The Sorting (S)**

Professor Dumbledore held a piece of paper in his hand as he gravely looked up at Professor McGonagall. "What does this mean, Minerva?"

"It means that night there was some sort of identity mix-up. Something happened and the real Harry Potter is somewhere out there."

"What are we going to tell him?"

"Actually, Albus, it might be easier if we still refer to him as he has been known. We have a transfer student coming in this year who's in the same year - Adrian Evans."

"Do you think . . .?"

"I doubt it, Albus. However, I think our main objective should be to keep Mr. Potter under surveillance at all times with the threat of You-Know-Who."

"That is true, Minerva. Voldemort will undoubtedly try something this year." Professor McGonagall flinched at the mention of the Dark Lord's name. She was about to say something, but they both looked up as a figure appeared in the doorway.

"Professors," Snape said. "The students are arriving."

* * *

Once again, the Great Hall was alive with excitement as the Sorting Ceremony and Opening-of-the-year dinner were on their way. Harry, Ron, and Hermione found seats near the front of the Gryffindor table. They could see all the students get settled.

"How much longer until the Sorting?"

"Harry," Ron said. "Since when do you care so much about the Sorting?"

"Oh…" Harry paused, thinking about what he should say. "Um…I'm kind of hungry. I haven't eaten anything since we left the station." He didn't want to let his friends know, but he was actually more curious to find out which house the new student would be sorted in.

"Me too," Ron said. "I haven't eaten anything since Mum gave me and Ginny breakfast this morning."

Hermione stayed silent, turning her head towards the entrance. "Look," she said. "Here they come now!" Her two friends turned their heads and saw the first year students marching in, gazing around the Great Hall in awe. Right behind them came the new seventh-year.

McGonagall set the Sorting Hat out on the stool and stepped back. When it sprang to life, it startled many of the first-years. It began its little song and, when it was done, settled down to begin sorting the new students.

"When I call your name, you are to come forward and sit. Michael Alexander!"

A young boy with cropped blond hair came forward. He sat down on the stool and had the Sorting Hat placed on top of his head. It was silent for a few minutes, evaluating him.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Laura Brown!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

* * *

"Adrian Evans!"

The older boy stepped forward. Everyone around him could feel the Great Hall hush up. After all, this was the first sorting of a new student which anyone (students, that is…) had seen. He sat down and McGonagall placed the hat on his head. As she stepped back, he could feel the hat move.

Oh, my…this cannot be. You have the most potential that I've seen here in awhile. Just like your parents…

**You knew my parents?**

Oh, my dear boy…I know all of the students which come and go. After all, I have been here for many centuries now. Yes…your parents were great people.

**Okay . . . I believe you. Now, about my house?**

Take your pick. You'll most likely do the best in the house that your parents were in.

**And they were . . . ?**

Your mother was in Gryffindor. Your father also.

**Gryffindor? Isn't that the one Harry Potter is in? I don't think so . . . I'd rather make my own name in a separate house.**

Very well . . . but would you live up to your potential in Hufflepuff? I don't think so . . . Slytherin would be better for you.

He could feel the hat move around his head, as if preparing to announce his new house.

**Hold it! Slytherin? I don't think so . . .**

Picky, aren't we? Very well . . . if not Slytherin or Gryffindor, then there is only one more house for you.

"RAVENCLAW!"

With that, the Ravenclaw table began to cheer as Adrian climbed down off the stool and went to join them.

He sat down with a couple of the seventh-years who greeted him warmly. Returning their greetings, he looked around. The Sorting was continuing, a 'Brittany Farraday' going to Gryffindor. His eyes passed over the teacher's table, stopping at Dumbledore. The Headmaster gave him a knowing smile . . . He smiled back, not wanting to offend him or anything.

* * *

"Brigitte Zambini!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

As the girl went to join her new house, McGonagall moved the Sorting Hat out of the way and then went to join Dumbledore. They let the kids talk for a few minutes before she picked up a spoon. Tapping it on a glass, she got the students' attention. "Your attention, please . . ." With that, Dumbledore stood up.

"Announcements will be shorter this year . . . Students are reminded once again by Mr. Filch that the third floor corridor is off limits as well as the Forbidden Forest," he said. "Also, if any student witness any suspicious activity by any other student or teacher, they are to report it directly to myself or Professor McGonagall. The action will be dealt with immediately."

"Now," he continued with a smile. "Let the feast begin . . ." With that, the food popped up in the middle of each house's table. Another year had truly begun.


End file.
